The Subspace Emissary
by MrBreada
Summary: The World of Trophies has an unwelcome guest! Watch as heroes like Super Mario fight to save the world from Tabuu!
1. Prologue

The World of Trophies is a place where everyone fights. Fighting is all that they know, and what they live for. However, when a fighter is defeated, they become a trophy. To be a lifeless trophy, unable to do the one thing you love, is the equivalent to death for these fighters.

This World has always been like this. But, one day, a mysterious being from another dimension appeared, and its name was Tabuu. All Tabuu desired was the takeover of the trophies, and to create a great land in his image. However, he was unable to leave his home dimension, Subspace. After years of planning, Tabuu had finally come up with the perfect plan for destruction.

In this World, there is a god, who is Master Hand. Everyone admires and worships him. He occasionally sets up tournaments, full of his favorite fighters. He had been planning a tournament fight between two beloved heroes; Mario and Kirby. Master Hand did not know, however, that things would go awfully, terribly, HORRIBLY wrong...

This was the time when Tabuu put his plans into action. Master Hand usually stays in the Final Destination, which is quite close to Subspace. Tabuu captured and enslaved Master Hand with his chains of light, and used him as a pawn in order to proceed as planned.

Master Hand, being used, created the Subspace Army. He hired Bowser, Ganondorf, a curious Mr. Game & Watch, Pirhana Pete, Ridley, and Wario to capture the other fighters with Trophy Guns or defear them. Game and Watch did none of these, and was used to create Shadow Bugs. Ganondorf was never equipped with one, however, and so he was the right-hand man. Ganondorf was quite evil, and had plans of his own...

The first order of business was to take control of a vast, beautiful ship called the Halberd. The Subspace Army went after ths Halberd, and infiltrated it. Coincidentally, King Dedede, who is very competitive, fought Meta-Knight, who is the ship's builder, and made it impossible for him to fight the Subspace Army. Meta-Knight escaped, leaving the Halberd in the Subspace Army's possession. Dedede, seeing this, eventually figured out Tabuu's master plan. Dedede, worried, develops time badges called the Dedede Brooches. After a certain amount of time, said brooches will bring a trophy back to its normal form. Dedede decided to capture a handful of other fighters in order to bring out his own big plan.

With the Halberd now in the Subspace Army's hands, they headed toward the Isle of Ancients, a futuristic island full of peaceful robots called ROBs. The leader of the ROBs, the Ancient Minister, unwittingly joined the Army in order to keep his people from harm. He watched in anger as the Subspace Army used his technology to develop weapons, such as bombs that teleported any environment to Subspace. The Ancient Minister also heard plans about a gunship...

With Tabuu having everything he needed, he sent the Halberd to the tournament in the Midair Stadium, where many fans anticipated an awesome fight...


	2. Mario VS Kirby

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongMARIO TO FIGHT KIRBY IN SPECIAL TOURNAMENT/strong/em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"emTwo well-known fighters, Mario and Kirby, will appear in a very special tournament. The beautiful princesses, Peach and Zelda, will be making special guest appearances and signing autographs! An entry ticket is only 500 coins and it'll be in the new Midair Stadium, so save a spot before tickets run out!em/p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Fans love a good fight. Both Mario and Kirby had fought many before, and fans loved them. But they had never fought each other! The internet was full of fan wars,.. who would win?!p  
>p style="text-align: left;" p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mario and Kirby stood in the middle of the battlefield. It was silent. Eventually, they shook hands-it was disrespectful not to-and began their fight. There were thousands of fans watching. From lucky people in the audience to Pit and Palutena watching above, everybody anticipated the Fight of the year.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mario went first, dashing toward Kirby, who quickly hit Mario in the face with a hammer. Mario, suffering slight knockback, charged a Smash attack, which Kirby dodged as he did an up-special. Mario quickly dodged Kirby's sword and countered with his powerful coin uppercut. Kirby was hurt, but Mario was helpless. Kirby, in mid-air, swallowed Mario and threw two fireballs. Mario used his fireproof cape, which deflected said fireballs. They hit Kirby, but barely knocked him away. Kirby decided to fly up very high, where Mario couldn't reach, and use his rock attack. Kirby fell quickly, knocking Mario off the stage. Mario used his secod jump and failed to reach the platform with his Coin Uppercut.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Mario clumsily fell, but fans saw it coming. Mario was used to being on the battlefield, not off.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"Kirby won, and fans roared with applause. Mario, now a trophy, was revived by Kirby. Now, fans would have gotten to have autographs from the princesses, but the sky suddenly went dark. Everyone was baffled and horrified to see the Halberd nearing the Midair Stadium.p  
>p style="text-align: left;"... Why was it here?p 


End file.
